Wings of Decay
by NullSilver2005
Summary: What will happen when a Hive Dragon from the world of destiny is sucked into a portal to the world of wings of fire. In his journey to get back to his own world what will Nullren the Hive Dragon find in this world of dragons. Be warned this story will have my character eating and tearing apart other dragons in the most vivid detail I can do.


It started with a giant dark green swirling portal opening in the sky above the moon's surface which started to suck me into it like a vortex. Some of my Hive comrades and fallen that we were fighting were being sucked in too. I tried to fly away but the vortex was very powerful so I flapped my wings as hard as I could.

Slowly I started to escape the vortex until I see a titan Guardian standing in front of me with his arms crossed "Don't you fucking dare." I yelled at Ajax a very annoying dick that is always messing with me. And i can see him smirking like an ass hole through his helmet. "What if I do." "Ajax i will make sure you stay dead for good if you so much as think about it." I growled. "How are you going to do that when you're dead." And with that he activates his super and throws a hammer of sol right at my face knocking me into the portal. "Damn yooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuu." I yell as I fall into the portal.

The last things I remember before I was knocked out was falling from the sky into a forest and hitting something with my head really fucking hard. When I wake up it feels like the time when Oryx cut my head open with his sword, that guy is a dick. I look around and find myself in a cave alone. I look up and see the sky through a hole in the ceiling. "So that's how I got here." I say to myself. I get up even though my entire body is aching from crashing through solid rock. As I slowly make my way around this cave I decide it will be a good place to stay its dark almost pitch black in here just the way I like it. I don't think I should go out and fly around yet with my injuries so I should rest.

But before I can lay down and rest I hear something coming from the hole in the ceiling. I stick to the shadows and watch. "What do you guys think made this hole in the ground." One of the voices said to someone else. "I don't know we were ordered to check it out, I was told that some saw something fall from the sky in a dark green light." The one that sounded like the leader said. "Well let's go down there and check it out." The last voice said. One by one three dragons jumped down into the cave with me I stay hidden ready to pounce at a moment's notice. 'I may be injured but I could take Crota in worst shape than this.' I think to myself.

The dragons were on all fours like me with their wings next to there shoulder and two horns coming out of the back of their head and a single horn at the end of their snout. They were orange and red and started to look around. They first checked the spot where I landed the leader and biggest of the three said "well whatever was hear is gone know let's head back." "Are you sure what if it lived and is still in here with us." I got even more ready to attack deciding if I do then to go for the big one first.

"Impossible nothing could have survived that… just in case let's torch the place." 'Shit' I think. "Fine let's do it then so we can leave." They get ready to blast fire in every direction so I decide it's time to kill. I jump at and bite of the big ones head with a single chomp. "Nimbus!" One of them yells. I knock him away with my tail and then I start ripping the other one to shreds with my claws and teeth. His screams are like music to my ears and his flesh tastes delicious so I keep eating as blood flies everywhere then the last one yells. "Above." I turn to him covered and dripping blood all over me and I can see the fear in his eyes and start to move closer speeding up as I go. He screams and tries to breath fire at me but I just jump high in the air and land on top of the last dragon. He cries and begs not to kill him but I barely hear him in my hungry bloodlust state and I start to tear into him as slowly as i could making it even more painful than the last one I killed. His screams echo throughout the cave and can be heard from the outside drilling fear deep into whoever hears it. After they're all dead I first cover up the hole in the ground so no one will find me while I rest. Then I turn back to the three dead dragon corpses. And I smile then go back to eating.

After I'm done feeding on all three body's I decide to stay here we're ever that is. These dragons are easier to kill than Guardians I didn't even have to use my fire breath and especially more delicious than humans or Awoken. I'll go out in a couple days to hunt some more dragons down to eat. So I lay down and think to myself 'I m going to like it here.' Then I go to sleep with a full stomach.


End file.
